rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Simmons' Relationships
This is an article of all of Simmons' relationships. Red Team Sarge Simmons and Sarge's relationship has been thought to be relatively close. Simmons looks up to Sarge as a father figure and tries his best to please him. Sarge also views Simmons as a respectable soldier and genius. However, there have been some bad experiences between the two, such as when Sarge believed Simmons was crazy at one time for "imagining a tank," which led to Simmons temporarily siding with the blues. In Recreation, Simmons begins to doubt Sarge's leadership skills and soon treats him more as Grif did. Grif Grif and Simmons have a more complex relationship. The two spend a great amount of time together and are able to have decent conversations. However, the two are quick to bicker and insult one another in heated disputes. They also hate most of each others' qualities. Simmons also revealed that he dreams about Grif's violent death, singing a jingle he never heard, and somehow waking up with an empty rifle in hands. Despite this Simmons does in fact value him as a friend as he jumped to save Grif and was sad when he beleived he was dead. Donut Simmons and Donut have a good relationship overall as the two are easily able to engage in decent conversations, although when Donut kept implying that Simmons was using drugs in Season 5, he clearly has Simmons annoyed. Simmons did show extreme worry when Donut was shot by Washington and panicked. Lopez Simmons and Lopez have an odd relationship. Simmons talks to Lopez constantly, despite the fact that Lopez hates him, much to Lopez's annoyance although Lopez is willing to tolerate Simmons if he has too. He also seems to have a mild understanding of Lopez's language. Blue Team Church Simmons and Church barely interact during the course of the series. The time the two are able to interact properly is when Simmons temporarily sides with the blues in which the two are able to engage in a decent conversation, although Church does boss him around and messes with his head at times. Tucker Simmons and Tucker are able to work with each other to some extent when they're not fighting each other. However, in Season 10, Tucker disliked Simmons' driving, stating that he unwisely stopped the Warthog while they were under fire. Caboose Simmons mainly sees Caboose as an idiot and admits that he missed when the Red Team only had to fight him in Recreation. Tex Simmons has been shown to be fearful of Tex. Sheila Simmons and Sheila seem to have a decent relationship with each other, during their time together in Season 4. After Simmons was demoted for attempting to prove that the tank existed, under Sarge's false impression of him going crazy, Simmons joined the Blue Team and teamed up with Sheila to get payback. Sheila did not see Simmons as a threat and was able to work with him. Unfortunately, the two were unsuccessful. Freelancers Washington Simmons seemed to see Wash as a respectable and capable leader; that is until Wash shoots Donut and Lopez in Recreation and takes him as his prisoner in Revelation. However, Simmons seems to have mellowed out to Wash by Season 10. Carolina Simmons is concerned about Carolina, fearing that she may elminate them once their mission is over, or abandon them if they face mortal danger. When they return to Valhalla, Simmons immediatly warns her about the possibility of an ambush from the UNSC, much to Carolina's confusion Others Doc Simmons seems to be friendly with Doc. However, he does abandon him when the Meta attacks Vahalla. Omega Simmons sees O'Malley as nothing more than a common enemy. Epsilon Not much interaction has happened between Simmons and Epsilon, though it's implied that since Epsilon has the personality of the original Church, that it is very similar to theirs. Simmons is somewhat hurt when Epsilon goes on an anrgy rant, blaming Simmons and the rest of the Reds and Blues for all of his problems in the past. Simmons does, however, decide to join the rest of the team to assist Epsilon and Carolina, deeming that they deserve a second chance. Category:Relationships